Wheeled battery powered motor vehicles for transporting a standing person are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,294 illustrates a balancing vehicle that supports a rider on a support such as a seat in a such a manner as to allow the position of the center of gravity of the vehicle to be varied by motion of the support. Motion of the support additionally provides for control of a drive that propels the vehicle in a manner responsive to the position of the center of gravity. The vehicle is thus capable of control by leaning of a seated rider.